Down by The Beach
by DimkaxXxRoza
Summary: Yume Kaname, Yuuki, and their two children go down to the beach one night, One-shot for now, may make a whole story based on the family.


**Okay, just needed to get out this little scene that has been in my head for a while… It's a Yume one-shot about their children and life in the future… just something I thought up… who knows, I may write more using the same plot about their family life if this goes over well.**

It was late at night on a boardwalk that was located on the shore. The full moon was shining, and a family of four could be seen strolling merrily along the boardwalk. The mother and wife of the family had long brown hair, brown-red eyes, and was noticeably pregnant. Her husband and the father of the family was walking hand-in-hand with his wife, gazing lovingly between her and their two children. He had darker hair that his wife, which went up to his shoulders and ended in a slight curl, though his eyes were the same. The young boy, who seemed to be about eight years old, was walking in front of his parents. He had hair that just hit his neck, and was his mother's color but with a slight touch of red. His younger sister, who he was trying to keep up with, kept calling back to him and running ahead of him. She seemed about four years old, and already had long hair, the color of her father's, and the same eyes as the rest of the family.

"Come on onii-sama!" The young girl called to her brother, "I want to lie on the beach!"

"Hey, wait up, Hana! Don't run you could hurt yourself!" The boy called out to his sister.

"Just go with her, Kyuu. We'll follow you, don't worry," Kaname said to his son.

"Okay otou-sama, meet us on the beach," Kyuu said before quickly running after his beloved little sister.

"I just hope they stay safe," Yuuki said.

"They will they're smart kids, anyway, want to go buy some ice-cream to surprise them with?"

"Let's," Yuuki said, taking her husband's hand. The twin children in her made her crave ice-cream all the time, well ice-cream and Kaname's blood, but that's a whole other story.

Meanwhile, the two pureblood children were playing on the beach while waiting for their parents. Little did they know a man with silver hair and lilac eyes was watching them. He was able to sense that they were purebloods. Even if he wasn't able to sense it in them, he could tell just by looking at them. They were almost exact replicas of their parents. Plus they had the signature Kuran eyes. They were her children, they were _his _children. Part of him wanted to attack the children, part of him wanted to let them be, instead, he approached them. He walked up, and as he was about ten feet away from where the children were playing in the sand, they sensed him and looked up.

"Hello, little purebrats," Zero said, hand near his bloody-rose. Kyuu instinctively protectively got in front of Hana.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Kyuu asked.

"My name is-"

"Kiriyu Zero. It's been a while," Kaname said, his arm still around his wife.

"Zero, please, leave my family and me alone," Yuuki pleaded.

Then Hana stepped out from behind her brother. "Hello mister," she said with wide eyes, and a happy expression, "My name's Hana and I'm four! And this," she said pulling her brother by the hand, "is my big brother! His name is Kyuu and he's eight!" Hana had a habit that some young children had where she told her name and age to everyone, and then went on to name and age everyone else. Her eyes shone with innocence, making Zero lower his arm.

"See, even purebloods are innocent as children," Kaname remarked with a smirk on his face.

"So it would seem," Zero said, walking off into the distance.

"Kyuu, Hana, we got you guys some ice-cream!" Yuuki exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Yay, ice-cream," Hana said as she reached out for her chocolate ice-cream cone, Kyuu took his too.

As the two adult Kurans sat on the beach eating their ice-cream in the bright moonlight, they watched their two children play happily in the sand. They knew that they would one day have to be married to carry on the pureblood line, and in fact, they were already engaged. Frankly, it didn't seem like the kids would have a problem with that.

"Okaa-sama, how much longer until Haruka and Juri are born?" Hana asked.

"Just another month, Hana," Yuuki said to her daughter with a warm smile before Hana went back to play with Kyuu.

"I love you, Yuuki."

"I love you too, Kaname."

**Okay, so what do you guys think? Should I make a whole story rotating around their family life and their children? Or is it best left as a one-shot? I have a whole story in my head; this is just the most recurring scene that pops up whenever I think about what might happen when Kaname and Yuuki get married and start a family. Of course, if I was going to make a full story, I would start before this and work my way up and past it…. Well, the choice is yours! Should I do it? **

**~Caitlyn**


End file.
